


Not Right

by ddoni



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoni/pseuds/ddoni
Summary: 纽特无意间操了一个孩子





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年性行为 诱奸合奸怎么说都行 ooc全是我的  
> 先贴一章 要是不想写了那么就这一章

1.

纽特比任何一次都要粗鲁，所以忒修斯也比任何一次都要愤怒，这会儿纽特差不多把他们是怎么争执到这一步的全忘光了，忒修斯很愤怒，他不遑多让，他们在走廊里就大吵起来，几乎吓到了从他们身边经过的一位小姐。穿过绿色火焰从家里的壁炉出来后忒修斯先动了手，纽特被搡了一趔趄，然后他抓住了忒修斯的手腕。“这事没法好好谈谈了是吗？”他吼道，忒修斯冷笑着说纽特不是从来就不愿意和他谈什么除了问他他们能不能在这里、这里或是那里操——然后就这样了。窗台上。新鲜。

他们加班到了挺晚，纽特把忒修斯按在窗台那不足十英寸的台面上让他闭嘴，那地方忒修斯都没法好好坐着，好在纽特也没打算看着忒休斯的脸。这事怪极了，傲罗头子只要不准备用魔咒把纽特击飞他就拗不过那个动物学家，纽特的双手像是一对力大无比的钳子，他的腰很痛——纽特并不准备温柔点。背后的玻璃透下银金色的月光，倒把这对临时的怨偶用那浅色的光带联结在了一起，纽特的绿眼睛看见街对面阴影中的房屋，它们憧憧得像道鬼影。他们不接吻，当然不，他们都在生另一个人的气，要是现在就搂在一起一边亲嘴儿一边诉说自己是有多爱另一个人实在恶心得令人发指。但他们可以做爱，这不冲突。

忒修斯大声叫着纽特是个下流无耻的强奸犯、坏种和混蛋，叫那个人从自己身上滚下去，屁股却和他说的完全相反，紧紧的缠着进犯的性器不松口，所以纽特气哼哼的把自己更重的插进那个又湿又软的洞里时，手掌兜住了忒修斯的脸，强迫他抬头，在他耳边问：“你确定吗？Theo，你的身体不是这样说的。”

这可奇了，忒修斯还不知道自己除了这张被顶进来一根拇指的嘴巴外还有什么能说话。这人有一根粗糙的手指，指腹在他口腔粘膜上摸来摸去，似乎在给他留下反驳的余地，而忒修斯浪费了这机会，所以现在食指与中指照样闯进他的嘴巴，夹住他的舌尖。他理所应当的慌了起来。

因为这具四十岁的身体里事实上塞进了一个稚嫩的崽子，尚未从霍格沃茨毕业的荣誉学生对眼下发生的事情有一个模糊的认知，那大概是一些情侣冒着被罚去擦厕所也要夜奔禁林后滚作一团做的事。

这可……

够奇怪的。

忒修斯的鼻尖几乎蹭在散发着凉气的玻璃上，他的下颌酸痛，呼出的热气在眼前上了一层薄雾，口水从唇角溢出，就算他是个没开过苞的精绝处男也知道这场面猥琐下流，所以忒修斯咬了下去，他咬在叫他不知道为什么颤抖的手指上。这给他赢来一记重重的掌掴——真不错，要是能的话他就苦笑了。

不久前还被夹住玩弄的舌尖飞快的掠过饱满的下唇，越来越难克制后，忒修斯只能叫出声来，面对着被他的发丝和眉骨或者脸上的哪儿蹭出印子的一块窗玻璃，手中紧紧抓着一幅坚韧不拔的棉布窗帘。奸淫着他的男人似乎将这当成是自己“卖力”的奖励，兴奋的将宽大粗糙的手掌拍在一位名誉生永远包裹在合身的裤子与院袍之下、不见天日的臀肉上（只是忒修斯自己认为的）。

掌掴热辣的疼痛在青年的身体中转变成痛苦的低吟，忒修斯的脑海里却不合时宜的浮现出一根香肠，木炭熏制，肉质紧实，带着桃木特有的香味和熏制品免不了的焦糊气味。那么想像就成了他被一根香肠插着屁股。然后他想起自己刚刚结束一学期的学习的那所学校。通常来说四个学院的学生们会在同一处用餐，蒜香口味以外，他们有时也能够得到德式白香肠，盛在圣诞派对上银盘子里，被他们用精致的刀叉切片后送进嘴巴。虽然香肠与一根鸡巴插着他相比并不是什么更好的意象，却像是一种更幽默雅致的自渎。忒修斯当然只能这么想，不然他又要叫喊叫那个强奸犯从他身上滚下去了。

“操你的，看看你淫荡的小屁股，湿漉漉的屁股，是精液还是你会像女人一样流水？唔，你的嘴说不出这么下流的话是吗？”

多么强奸犯做派的说辞，忒修斯的精神似乎正在卷起风暴。他本该咒他、用手指去挖身后的男人的眼珠子或者回手捏碎他的睾丸，把自己从一场没头没尾的淫辱中拯救出来，可他十分相信如同浪潮也像云头的快慰的确是从他的体内涌出，诱使他翘起屁股以供身后的男人能更顺利的把那根“香肠”捅进他的身体里。他十分不适的被塞了一耳朵下流话，而它们仍向他涌来：“你是个婊子。开会时你的下属知道他们的头儿在那张桌子下面夹着腿渴望一根男人的阴茎吗？你的洞吸得这么紧，你很喜欢吗？说，你很喜欢吗？妈妈把你生成这样，她知道你天生就是给男人干的吗？哥。斯卡曼德家的骄傲？哀求自己亲弟弟的使用？”

忒修斯那张圆张的嘴巴里溢出变了调的呻吟，语言第一次像是鞭子抽在他身上。他过了会儿才从这话里听出点苗头，男人的手指从他垂在腿间的阴茎上抚过，但就那一次——然后纽特就想起了他们比起爱抚更应该泄愤似的操对方一通就算了，所以那个向下滴着透明液体的器官被冷落了。

操着他的男人已经搂着他的腰把额头抵在了他的肩膀上。忒修斯潮湿柔软的肠壁吸附着内里涨硬的性器，他感知自己不熟悉的那部分正蠕动着，以求那根东西能触碰到偶尔一次让他全身都颤抖起来的快乐开关。但男人发泄在他身体里就毫不留恋的离开了，渐远的脚步声和从他身后汩汩流出的液体不知道哪个更真实。手肘撑在大理石窗台的忒修斯不住喘息，他需要一个咒语。清理一新不知道能不能行。

哦……

然后忒修斯又绝望的想起了他听到了称谓了。没关系，就算只有十四岁他仍有清明的头脑，足够理清他听到的每一个字代表的含义。


	2. 02

2.

纽特是从别人嘴里得知忒修斯没去工作的。这倒是头一回——他病了吗？还是因为前夜他太过分了？

纽特承认，他是有点恼怒于忒修斯。反正他总是恼怒于忒修斯，家里小的那个孩子就是有这个毛病，因为大点的通常都不和他们计较，他们宽容无比，就把小崽惯的格外不成样子。纽特总是对忒修斯沉默或是反唇相讥，总之叫他别管自己，小的斯卡曼德那点不多见的尖刻大多奉献给了忒修斯，但忒修斯看起来也不太介意，他仍旧对自己的兄弟敞开胸怀，还是拥抱纽特尽管他也知道对方不算乐意，这是唯一一次他在他们的争吵后连魔法部都没去。通常那才是忒修斯躲着纽特的地方。

纽特不安的回到家里，先是确认了忒修斯动过厨房，两个碟子丢在洗碗池里。酒柜也被打开过了，不过那是忒修斯的个人收藏，他的确有权力支配它们……尽管翘班酗酒听起来一点也不忒修斯。不过这样的话忒修斯感冒或是坏肚子的可能就大大降低了；更有可能他成了个酒鬼。这让纽特松了口气，忒修斯酒后变成一个mean bitch的概率可比他躺着傻笑小多了。穿过走廊走向忒修斯的房间，纽特有些畏缩的把手掌搭在忒修斯的门把上。

纽特有点后悔。

当然，就一点，忒修斯实在太过顽固，而且他在魔法部这些年越发修炼出一张不讨喜的嘴巴，哪怕他能再温和一点儿……他们都不会就那么吵起来。

可是他生气了。纽特有些惴惴的想。他趴在了门板上，听着里面的动静，忒修斯在里面，他不知道把什么碰到了地上，自己先叫了一声，然后咚的一声，纽特想没准他自己也掉下去了。终于压下了把手，纽特紧张的抿着嘴唇，半侧在门后朝里面看时，忒修斯的房间里正响起噼里啪啦的闷声。

“忒修斯？”他迟疑的把那道门缝推得更大了些，看清一个蹬着两只不同颜色长度袜子的忒修斯正坐在地上，抓着一瓶见了底的麦卡伦，正朝他看过来。“你在……干什么？”

“哦，嘿。”

他听见忒修斯和他打招呼，背后的床上摊着一堆正逐一飞回衣柜被挂好的衣服里，放下酒瓶，忒修斯转而去捉住松松垮垮挂在他脖子上的领带，似乎准备打好一个温莎结。他脸上带着明显的酡红，手指扯着那点儿可怜的布料，无论如何都不得其法，最后只能一把扯开，他朝纽特仰起了脸，“你回来了。”

不知道出于什么目的，他正向纽特眨着眼，诚恳的发出邀请：“你想来干我吗？”

“……？”

纽特怀疑自己的耳朵出了点什么问题。

忒修斯把他的问题重复了一遍，一个酒鬼，穿着两只不配套的袜子，一条深色竖条纹底裤，捧着脸问他纽特想不想跟他干点他们昨晚干的事情。

他们甚至不需要再多说一个字。

忒修斯的头仰在柔软的床垫上，抓着一把茶褐色的床单布，纽特跨坐在他身上，亲他的侧脸、额头，拇指推起忒修斯的下颌好吮吻那线条流利的脖颈。纽特不清楚这是忒修斯修好的意图还是——去他的，管它是什么。他的兄长用献祭般的诚挚与热情把身体打开，攀附他像是一条危险的蛇，他的确叫纽特觉得危险而迷人：忒修斯第一次让他用力点干自己，那个傲罗不知怎么今天突然就把老派与体面都放下了，他推开自己又揪着衣领用力吻他，放荡得纽特得搂住他的腰，才能让那个翻身骑在纽特身上的男人别那么快……他被反过来捧起他的脸的忒修斯近乎狂野的吻险些榨干胸腔里最后一点空气，他的恋人扼住他的脖子，等纽特从大发慈悲的双手下夺回呼吸后血液拼命涌进他身体的每一处，太阳穴突突的跳，纽特口干舌燥的想着到底是缺氧还是忒修斯叫他发晕，另一个人正在他的身上扭动尖叫，被钉在了纽特涨大的阴茎上。

这完全不一样了。他们昨天才刚吵了一架，自己用这件事当成了私刑惩罚了忒修斯后今天忒修斯就反过来同样对他宣判了一样，纽特觉得被掌控。这一直是他讨厌的，所以忒修斯和他在一起后交出了主动权，最开始那阵子照忒修斯自己的话说就是他只管躺着任由纽特“奸来奸去”，忒修斯终于暴露出来的掠夺者气息让纽特有些手足无措的焦灼。

这是后遗症的话始作俑者除了承受别无他法。纽特射在忒修斯身体里后他的兄长尤不餍足的小幅度晃着胯，把半硬的阴茎蹭在他的小腹上，他突然格外能忍受精液从后穴中流出的触觉了，没立刻就叫纽特出去然后清理，纽特仰着头喘息着，他听见忒修斯邀请他再来一次。

“这回我想躺着。”忒修斯兴奋的把气息喘匀了，他俯身去看纽特的绿眼睛，叭的在半张着的嘴巴上亲了一口，双眼亮晶晶的看着纽特，指着藉此得到他想要的回应。

要是我只有十八岁我会答应你的。

纽特的脑海中不合时宜的闪过了一头毒角兽。为了给那姑娘安然度过发情期他不光跳了一支求偶舞，还从他的同类身上挤出过精液。奋然摇了摇头，纽特把自己和那只雄兽重合的倒霉意象迅速甩开，仰起身子抱住忒修斯，把脸埋在他的肩颈处，含混地呜咽一声：“忒修斯，你知道吗?我觉得你有点不对劲。”

“不对劲？不，这很好。”忒修斯讶然的问，他情绪高涨得厉害，足够忽视酸麻的大腿，拍了拍纽特的背，忒修斯安抚地反问他，“我们不是一直都这样吗？”


End file.
